


No Refunds or Returns

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://adreus.dreamwidth.org/20430.html">fillathon</a>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt: "reiji/shun, reiji figures out that it's shun's birthday and does some last minute gift shopping for him. i don't actually care what kind of present it is as long as shun is horrified"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Refunds or Returns

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than I wanted, but oh well.

Shun didn't know what to expect when he made an offhand comment about his birthday in front of the CEO. However, it certainly wasn't this. Hell, he didn't expect as much as a "happy birthday" from the stoic boy. Still, here it was his birthday and a neatly wrapped box sat on his lap.

The dark teal haired boy couldn't really tell what it could possibly be. Though knowing the gray haired boy, it was probably something practical, like a coat since Reiji's always complaining about his old, ratty one. Or perhaps he's going to try to force him to test some new cards. Either way, Shun was still curious about the contents of the package.He carefully tore off the wrapping and discarded it into a nearby trashcan. Shun honestly wished he never bothered to open the box in an instant. A lacy garment lay folded neatly inside the box. Reiji got him a pair of panties.

He stood frozen in front of the other boy still holding the lewd article of clothing. It was even the same color as Shun's hair! It was soft too, but he still couldn't believe it. Once he came to his senses, Shun threw the vile object in the box quickly and covered it with his hands. No one else was watching, except Reiji, but he didn't even want to look at it. Before he knew it, heat quickly rose to his face with great intensity.

"Didn't you like it? I ordered it from the best place I knew to be assured it would be of good quality." This question absolutely baffled the dark teal haired boy. Of course he didn't like this kind of thing. What did Reiji take him for? Even so, Shun still had a hard time forcing the words out.

"N-No! I don't want this thing, you're insane!" He turned away from the other boy and crossed his arms. "I don't have to deal with this, I'm leaving."

With that Shun stormed out of his office. He just wanted to forget this ever happened. A quick walk around the city was enough to do that. Finally, he wasn't too pissed off or embarrassed. That is until he entered his room. Lying on his bed was the same pair of panties from earlier. He nearly screamed. Shun sighed and settled for shoving it to the furthest corner of his closet, hoping no one would find it later.


End file.
